


Home

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Series: Harbor [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Kristoff works on an Alaskan fishing boat. Sequel to Harbor<br/>----<br/>Anna woke up slowly, vaguely wondering why her bed felt so lumpy…then her eyes opened as she realized that she was in Kristoff's living room. In his living room, and on his couch, a blanket draped over her, and as she stretched she felt a certain ache in her body, the satisfied ache of muscles that she hadn't had a good reason to use in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

 

Anna woke up slowly, vaguely wondering why her bed felt so lumpy…then her eyes opened as she realized that she was in Kristoff's living room. In his living room, and on his couch, a blanket draped over her, and as she stretched she felt a certain ache in her body, the satisfied ache of muscles that she hadn't had a good reason to use in a long time.

Oh.  _Right_. She felt a blush heat her cheeks, and it wasn't entirely a blush of embarrassment, because while she cringed a little to remember how she'd alternated between crying on him and practically assaulting him (and oh god, how many of his neighbors had seen her wearing just his shirt?) the embarrassment was drowned out by a flood of heated memories. Anna sank back against the cushion, her arms stretched loosely over her head and her eyes dropping closed again. She'd wanted his hands on her, and they were  _such_  hands—warm and large, just work roughened enough to make her skin tingle when he touched her. And  _how_  he had touched her, so gently but with so much blunt, demanding need, his fingers stroking down her back, curling around the curve of her hip, holding her close. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how the strong muscles of his back moved under her clinging hands, how it felt to be wrapped around his warm body….

A warm body that was notably absent right now. Anna pushed herself up onto legs that wobbled just a bit, shivering as the cool air hit her skin. Her skin that was exposed…because she was wearing nothing but a flannel shirt with most of the buttons ripped off. She bit her lip, blushing, and wrapped the torn shirt around herself, holding it closed with one hand.

"Kristoff?" she said tentatively. At the sound of her voice, Sven came padding out of the bedroom to give her a knowing look. The dog trotted over to lean lovingly against her hip, letting out a wuff of a sigh as Anna fondled his ears. Then a sound that Anna hadn't realized she was hearing cut off, and she heard the rattle of the shower curtain.  _Oh_. Something tight in her stomach suddenly loosened, and when Kristoff tiptoed into the kitchenette, his damp hair tousled from its rough toweling and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips, he found Anna leaning against the counter, grinning up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He grinned back at her, but his expression turned soft as his eyes ran over her, taking in the fluffy tangle of her hair, the way his shirt was sliding off of one freckled shoulder, her faint blush. There was even a line of little bruises on her collar bone, and he felt his own cheeks heating up to match hers. He cleared his throat. "Are you, ah—do you…are you okay? I mean—" His eyes widened as something that had occurred to him in the shower came back to mind. "Oh geez, we didn't—I didn't use—um—"

Anna blinked. "Wha—oh! Oh, that's okay. I mean, it's…it's all taken care of, on my end, I mean. I mean, I'm covered, no problem. Not that I was expecting—I mean, I just never stopped taking—but not that I didn't want—" She stopped, putting a hand over her eyes. "I'm not in danger of getting pregnant, basically," she mumbled. "And I know you're clean, so I'm not worried about, you know. About anything." It was his turn to blink in confusion and Anna's faint blush darkened and spread across her nose. "I  _mean_ , not that I expected you to have anything, it's just that my friend Beth works at the clinic, right, and she recognized your picture in my phone and I guess you'd just gotten your physical and…I didn't  _ask_ , I swear, she'd had a couple of drinks and she just…just volunteered it. Oh geez." Anna put both hands over her red face, letting the shirt fall open for a moment before she gasped and clutched it around her.

Kristoff laughed. She started to glare up at him, but she couldn't keep it up when he reached out to brush his fingers lightly over her cheek. "So…you're okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly. He lifted his other hand to stroke the opposite cheek, cradling her jaw delicately in his palms.

"And…we're okay?"

Anna bit her lip, then let go of the shirt to press her hands to his bare chest, smiling up at him. "Yeah," she said. "We're okay. We're…we're great."

He bent down to kiss her, a slow kiss that made Anna's toes curl. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his fingers slid into her hair. His mouth was warm and tender and Anna wanted to keep kissing him forever…except that her stomach growled just as Kristoff's tongue stroked delicately against her lower lip. The gurgle was so loud that he leaned back, startled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wincing as the rumble came again. "Ummm…"

"Did you eat any real food while I was gone?" he asked suspiciously. He was still holding her, but his hands had slid down to curve around her waist, his thumbs stroking lightly over her offending stomach.

"I ate ice cream! That's dairy. It's a food group." He raised an eyebrow at her. "And pizza, I ate pizza. That's bread and dairy and meat!  _Three_  food groups. But I wasn't…really hungry last night." Her voice faltered as she remembered the tense, aching knot that had twisted in her stomach. She wondered if that's what her sister felt like  _all the time_  before she'd found the right medication, and shivered. It had been almost the worst night of her life. Kristoff ran his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, Anna…"

"It's okay. You're home now." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her for a moment.

"So, do you want brunch? Or I guess it's lunch by now, but I could make waffles."

"With whipped cream? Except…um…" Anna glanced up at him apologetically. "I ate all the whipped cream. The whole can. Sorry."

"I think I have a carton of heavy cream, it's okay. I'll make some whipped cream, if you want."

Anna leaned back, staring up at him wide-eyed. " _Make_  whipped cream? What do you mean? You can make it? Without a can? Are you some kind of wizard?"

"Anna, it's cream. It's whipped. You just…whip it with a mixer. Did you really not know how to make whipped cream?"

"I've only ever had it out of cans, at least," she corrected herself, "I've only ever bought it in cans. I guess…before…somebody might have made it from scratch, I just never thought about it." Anna ran her fingers through her hair and made a face. "I should probably shower," she said.

"Go ahead, I'll get started on the waffles." He stepped back, but his hand lingered on her waist until she turned to head into the bedroom.

Anna showered quickly—even in the shower she could smell the waffles and she was  _starving_. She toweled her hair dry, combing it out roughly and twisting it into a messy, hasty bun, and then helped herself to another one of Kristoff's shirts. He shook his head, grinning, when he saw her in it, but Anna only had eyes for the plate he was holding. Okay, she had some eye left over to run across his chest and his muscular arms and his gorgeous eyes, but the plate and the waffle it held were her priority. Kristoff spooned a generous heap of magical fluffy goodness onto it before he set it on the bar for her, and Anna scrambled onto a stool, fork at the ready. She dug in, wiggling happily as she stuffed a huge bite into her mouth.

"Oh my  _gosh_ ," she said. "Kris, this is amazing. I  _love_  you." She stopped, eyes wide and fork full of waffle, her cheeks pink. "I mean, I—" She hastily shoved her fork into her mouth before anything else could come out.

Kristoff's breath stuttered just a bit, but he occupied himself with flicking the second waffle off of the iron and onto his own plate. "Glad you like it," he muttered. The kitchen fell silent except for the scrape of silverware as they both focused on their waffles—Kristoff had his with just real maple syrup and no whipped cream, but he did put the bowl of cream at Anna's elbow, so she could help herself to more. It wasn't long before Anna pushed her plate away with a happy sigh, licking syrup from her fingers. She was still blushing as Kristoff stacked her plate with his and dumped both into the sink. Kristoff turned back to find her surreptitiously scooping of the last of the whipped cream with her finger. Her bright eyes lifted to his as her tongue curled over her fingertip, and Kristoff found himself around the counter and catching her wrist before he could form a thought more coherent than  ** _Want_**.

Anna gasped as his fingers curled around her hand, tugging it inexorably away from her mouth so that he could bend over her, his tongue flicking out to drag across her bottom lip, still sticky with syrup. The corner of her mouth was sweet with the last remnant of whipped cream and he kissed it away before moving back to her lip, tugging gently before his tongue swept demandingly against hers. Anna squirmed, trying to twist around on the stool so that she could face him, press against him, but Kristoff solved the dilemma by scooping his broad hands under her, lifting her up onto the counter. She groaned appreciatively and wrapped her legs around his hips, using them to pull him close. His hand cradled the back of her neck, supporting her as he pressed his lips to hers, wasting no time before delving in again.

Her soft whimpers were muffled against his mouth and Kristoff drew back with a groan to look at her. Flushed, bright-eyed, disheveled, her perfect breasts tantalizingly obscured under the loose from of the shirt, the freckled skin of her plump thighs soft under his hands…He stroked from her knees to her hips lightly and Anna shivered, clutching at his shoulders to keep herself upright.

"Kris--?"

"I should have made a list," he muttered, startled at how rough his own voice was. His hand caressed her hips again, hoping the soft touch counterbalanced the gruffness. It seemed to work, because when she spoke Anna's voice was edged with a warm hum of pleasure.

"A list of…hmm…list of what?"

Kristoff grasped her waist and rested his temple against hers, breathing in the smell of her hair. "Of all the things that I've wanted to do to you since…"

"When?"

He chuckled shakily. "I think since the moment I found out that you buy four tubs of ice cream at a go."

"Wait,  _what_?" She jerked back to look at him, but her expression softened and flushed when she met his eyes. Kristoff slid his hands up her ribs, around and down her back, over her hips, then he lifted them to hold her face again.

"I've wanted you so much, Anna," he said hoarsely. "All of you. And now I don't know where to start."

She stared up at him for a moment, then her small hand tangled in his hair, pulling him in the last few inches to kiss her. Her hips rocked against his, making it oh so clear that the single layer of his sweatpants was the only thing between them. Kristoff growled under his breath when she pulled back.

"Tell me."

"What?"

Anna ran her hands over his shoulders, down his chest. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want…" He paused, trying to focus. "I want to touch you. All of you. I want to kiss every one of these—" his fingertip traced a constellation in the freckles on her thigh. Kristoff leaned into her so that he could speak into her ear softly. "I want to have you shuddering against me, around me, until you can't speak, and to know that I'm the one who caused it. I want to feel you slick against my fingers…" He slid his hand between her legs, and Anna hissed, bucking up so hard that she would have tumbled off of the counter if he hadn't caught her. Instead she wound up in his arms, her legs tight around him and the hard outline of his aching cock pressing into her softness.

"You know what I want?" she asked, her voice somewhere between sultriness and a startled, breathless giggle.

"What?"

"I want you to take me to bed."

They bumped into a couple of walls on the way, because Anna kept distracting him with her lips on his neck, her hands in his hair, but Kristoff found his way to the rumpled bed eventually and practically fell onto it. Anna's laughter finally burst out of her as she tumbled out of his grip and bounced on the mattress. The giggles slid down the register into a moan as he knelt over her, knees on either side of her hips, and stroked his hands up her ribs to finally cup her breasts in his palms. Her back arched, pressing the soft curves up into his touch. He bent to kiss her as his fingers kneaded gently, thumbs brushing over the stiff peaks. Anna's own hands clutched at his back as she whimpered against his mouth, her nails running lightly down his spine until her fingertips were dipping under the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging at it.

"Don't—" Kristoff caught her hand and pinned it over her head. Anna made a frustrated noise and he nipped at her throat, tugging with his lips. "Don't  _rush_  me," he murmured. His other hand went to the front of the shirt she wore and flicked open the top button, and his mouth followed, kissing down her chest to the valley between her breasts, her soft stomach, inch by inch as the buttons came undone.  He nuzzled against the crease of her hip, making her squirm.

"Kris—please—"

"What do you want?" Her only answer was a whimper as his fingers ran over her inner thigh. "Do you want me to touch you?" he asked, his breath brushing over her damp curls.

"Please…."

He stroked two fingertips over the soft, slick folds, and Anna arched up with a cry as he spread the thick wetness up over her hard clit. As his fingers stroked back down, and in, he bent to kiss it and Anna wailed at the touch of his tongue, shuddering. Her hand tugged insistently on his hair.

"No," she gasped. "It's too much. Too much--not yet." She squirmed away so that she could rise up on her knees, at the same time pushing him back against the pillows. Her hand ran down his chest, nails scraping lightly over his stomach, her wrist turning so that she could rub her palm over the hard ridge of his cock.  The open shirt slid down her shoulders, hampering her arms, and Anna shrugged it off impatiently. Kristoff felt himself twitch at the sight of her, completely bare for the first time, her skin cream blushed with pink, all soft curves and freckles.

She caught the waistband of his pants and tugged it down, slim fingers wrapping around the thick hardness, making him groan, his head pressing back into the cushions. He nearly arched off the bed completely at the touch of her tongue, curling and stroking over him. Anna kissed his trembling stomach, shifting so that her weight was pinning down his legs, and then her mouth was on him again, sinking down over him and enveloping him in warmth, tongue playing over the sensitive ridge of his cock as she sucked.

"Anna," he gasped. "I— _Christ_ —" His fingers dug into her hair, dislodging the band that had held the sloppy bun in place, and the red waves tumbled over his hand, brushing sensually over his hips and stomach. He bit back a hard moan and hastily urged her off of him, reached down to tug her up against his chest and hold her to him with hands that were shaking. "Too much," he mumbled, echoing her earlier words. "God, Anna, you—"

She snuggled into him, kissing his shoulder. "I like the way you taste," she whispered. He kissed her fervently, his hands trying to take in the feel of all of her at once, running over her back, her thighs, squeezing the perfect curve of her bottom.

"Anna, I want—"

"Yes," she gasped, wrapping her legs around him, her mouth hot on his neck. " _Yes_."

He tried to go slowly, to savor the feeling of sliding deep into her, so soft and so hot and so slick with want for him, but she bucked up hard against him and they had both pushed each other too close to the edge. Kristoff rocked into her, bending kiss her throat, her breasts, sucking hard and making Anna cry out as she rolled her hips, begging wordlessly for him to speed up. He did, burying his face in her hair to muffle his groans as her body squeezed around him. Anna gasped, her breath shuddering and her nails digging into his shoulder as she tensed, trembling and taut, and Kristoff thrust deep into her, drawing back to thrust slow and deep again, trying to keep her on that shivering peak, but when she shook and whimpered, whispering his name pleadingly, he was lost. His hips pumped into hers in a few more short, sharp thrusts, spilling into her.

They lay collapsed together for a long moment, then Kristoff rolled to take his weight off of her, pulling Anna with him so that she sprawled on his chest. She laid her head down against him and he ran his fingers through her hair, searching for words.

"Anna…"

She kissed his shoulder. "Yeah?"

He wanted to say  _I love you_ , and he was startled at how easily and forcefully the words rose up in him, pressing at his lips.  _Not yet. Too much_.

"It's good to be home," he murmured finally. 


End file.
